tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
I walk into chat and this happens
7:37  VeryUnknownFan Hi ￼ 7:37 XxLucinaFTWxX he has engoue to tell when someone is pretty ￼ 7:37 SpiritAnimal #JANELLEFORBB18 #JANELLEFORBB18 #JANELLEFORBB18 #JANELLEFORBB18 #JANELLEFORBB18 ￼ 7:37 SouthParkClydeFan who is gabriel? ￼ 7:37 TDABeth stop spamming Welcome to the Total Drama Wiki chat ￼ 7:37 Webkinz Mania RBW I have a question Prince2005 has joined the Total Drama Wiki chat. ￼ 7:37 Raised By Wolves Yes, WM? ￼ 7:37 MintSkittlePenguin HELP US ￼ 7:37 VeryUnknownFan FINALLY ￼ 7:37 SouthParkClydeFan HELP ￼ 7:37 Prince2005 Help ￼ 7:37 SpiritAnimal vuf why u betraying us ￼ 7:37 XxLucinaFTWxX hi webkinz webkinz ￼ 7:37 SouthParkClydeFan IDK WHATS GOING ON RN BUT HELP ￼ 7:38 XxLucinaFTWxX do u like aaryn ￼ 7:38 Prince2005 web ban half of these guys ￼ 7:38 SpiritAnimal dont say yes aaryn is racist and homophobic ￼ 7:38 VeryUnknownFan How am I a traitor? ￼ 7:38 Prince2005 I'll tell you the story me and mint LET US LL YOU WM ￼ 7:38 TDABeth beep boop bye ￼ 7:38 XxLucinaFTWxX bye ￼ 7:38 SpiritAnimal no dont leave ￼ 7:38 XxLucinaFTWxX cuz u hate pretty people hate ￼ 7:39 VeryUnknownFan Aaryn isnt pretty ￼ 7:39 XxLucinaFTWxX y was that a cuss word she is ￼ 7:39 SpiritAnimal hate pretty ￼ 7:39 TotalDramaNaruto ￼ *  hate ￼ 7:39 SpiritAnimal she ￼ 7:39 TotalDramaNaruto ￼ *  pretty ￼ 7:39 SpiritAnimal she is ￼ 7:39 SouthParkClydeFan SOMEONE SCREENSHOT EVERYTHING CUZ I CANT ￼ 7:39 SpiritAnimal cuz ￼ 7:39 TotalDramaNaruto ￼ *  Clyde no ￼ 7:39 VeryUnknownFan She is not pretty ￼ 7:39 XxLucinaFTWxX tdnn tdn ￼ 7:39 SpiritAnimal its cuz ￼ 7:39 TotalDramaNaruto ￼ *  this is not an event to report trust me its just ￼ 7:39 XxLucinaFTWxX do u like aaryn TDABeth has left the Total Drama Wiki chat. ￼ 7:39 TotalDramaNaruto ￼ *  my "friends" being stupid ￼ 7:39 VeryUnknownFan No ￼ 7:39 Webkinz Mania TDN, why aren't you kicking them? They are flooding???? ￼ 7:39 TotalDramaNaruto ￼ *  -__ ￼ 7:39 SpiritAnimal cuz is considered a swear ￼ 7:39 VeryUnknownFan He did kick them Raised By Wolves has left the Total Drama Wiki chat. ￼ 7:39 VeryUnknownFan repeatedly ￼ 7:39 Prince2005 LI AM ￼ 7:39 XxLucinaFTWxX how are he flooding ￼ 7:40 TotalDramaNaruto ￼ *  oh ￼ 7:40 Webkinz Mania Well, it's time for bans then. ￼ 7:40 XxLucinaFTWxX *we ￼ 7:40 TotalDramaNaruto ￼ *  I missed SPirit donig that SpiritAnimal has been kicked by TotalDramaNaruto. ￼ 7:40 Prince2005 IM SCREEN SHOTTING EVERYTHING ￼ 7:40 VeryUnknownFan Let's rehash everything from the beginning SpiritAnimal has joined the Total Drama Wiki chat. ￼ 7:40 XxLucinaFTWxX vuf who is your fav in 55 then ￼ 7:40 Webkinz Mania OK, Prince. GOLeshawna has joined the Total Drama Wiki chat. ￼ 7:40 XxLucinaFTWxX *15 ￼ 7:40 SpiritAnimal im actually being kicked for nothing ￼ 7:40 VeryUnknownFan Grodner ￼ 7:40 SpiritAnimal i literally just joined chat and talked ￼ 7:40 XxLucinaFTWxX mine is Candice ￼ 7:40 SouthParkClydeFan THANK YOU PRINCE I NOW LIKE YOU SOMEWHAT ￼ 7:40 SpiritAnimal then they started attacking me ￼ 7:40 MintSkittlePenguin I screenshot everthing too ￼ 7:40 TotalDramaNaruto ￼ *  guys please dont report this ￼ 7:40 Prince2005 OK SO WHAT HAPPENED WAS SPIRIT AND MIRNISH WENT CRAZY ￼ 7:40 TotalDramaNaruto ￼ let me just ￼ 7:40 VeryUnknownFan Candice was cool ￼ 7:40 TotalDramaNaruto ￼ nban everyone ￼ 7:40 SouthParkClydeFan THANK YOU MINT WHO I ALWAYS LIKED ￼ 7:41 TotalDramaNaruto ￼ and get this over with ￼ 7:41 XxAquaInfinityxX TDN don't ban me ￼ 7:41 XxLucinaFTWxX true ￼ 7:41 Webkinz Mania TDN, I will be banning everyone. ￼ 7:41 Prince2005 SWEARING TALKING TRASH EVERTHING ￼ 7:41 XxLucinaFTWxX vuf ￼ 7:41 SpiritAnimal i didn't go crazy Category:Content Category:Grupies